Braided
by Ravens23Princess
Summary: A young Princess Leia asks her mother a question. (Alderaan) Breha/Leia & Breha/Bail


**A young Princess Leia asks her mother a question. (Alderaan)  
Breha/Leia & Breha/Bail **

Braided

The sun was setting over the snow capped mountains around the palace. It had been a colder day, and Queen Breha Organa had spent most of her day inside near the fire. But now she stood out on the terrace, her arms were tightly wrapped around her body. Her cloak didn't offer her much warmth from the cool breeze, but she felt like she needed a nice gasp of fresh air. Her face chilled, as she took another slow breath, filling her lungs with the crisp air. The day had been slow, but she welcomed it. She missed her loved ones on the extended days, filled with meetings, gatherings and official business. But today had been so much different, Slow days gave her plenty of time with her daughter. The cold air offered them a free day to spend inside together, cuddled up by the fire. They read and talked to each other, as Breha held the small girl close to her for hours at a time. And with no official duties, Breha had been free to spend the private time with her little Princess. She only wished her husband could have joined them. He was off planet once more, Coruscant she believed was his last stop before he would be coming home to them. She missed him, but she understood the need for his presence. She knew their young daughter missed her father as well, but hopefully he would be home soon, and wouldn't need to take leave for a while.

Breha's eyes looked out and around the grounds. Her eyes flicking up and down from the grounds below to the mountains out around them. She enjoyed ending her nights like this, looking out at all of Alderaan's beauty. Their was a calming peace about it. It easily slowed her worry or stress and refreshed her for bed. Even on days like today, when it had been a lovely day, she always appreciated the relaxation these quiet moments gave her. She blinked a few times, her thoughts being pulled back. Hearing little footsteps behind her, Breha turned and was met with a flash of dark hair, as her daughter ran into her side. She gripped the girls back, careful to make sure she didn't topple over.

"Momma!" Leia called, reaching up and wrapping her small hands around her mothers legs.

"Hello darling," Breha said, reaching down and lifting the child into her arms. Lifting her cloak, Breha made sure the material wrapped around her daughters shoulders, as she held her close.

"Pretty," Leia whispered to her, pointing her little finger out at the sunset behind the mountains.

"It's gorgeous, our beautiful home," She whispered to her daughter. Leia snuggled into her mothers hold, resting her face against her mothers neck. She felt warm, and the young girl welcomed the heat against the cold air around her. "You've chosen a night gown?" Breha suggested, noting that her daughter had changed for bed on her own this evening.

"I like it Momma," Leia mumbled against her mothers chest, her soft night gown rustling with her movement. The pink fabric wasn't Leia's usual color choice, but tonight she had obviously been drawn to the champagne color.

"It will do," Breha said, one of her hands reaching up running over Leia's small braids. "It's getting too cold for you my darling," Breha said as she stepped through the doorway and palmed the terrace door shut. It swished closed, immediately heating the room. Leia made no move to let her mother go, instead snuggled in closer to her. Breha wore a perfume that always filled the small princess's senses whenever her mother held her close. It was a floral scent, something that was native to Alderaan, but had such a warm and welcoming way about it. Even when her mother had long days, Leia could remember that perfume and wait for it as the Queen's duties ended and she came in to tuck her in bed.

"Have you had a good day my darling?" Breha asked her, slowly moving to sit beside the fire once again. The large living area off of the master bedroom was just barely lit, the fire doing most of the lighting as the sun completely disappeared outside.

"Good day Momma?" Breha nodded, her gaze turning to the fire in front of them.

"Sit up, my dear," Breha told her, helping Leia to sit forward between her legs. Leia did as she was told, her eyes fixated on the flames. Breha's fingers moved up and gently traced over the top of Leia's head. Her fingers made quick work at untying the delicate braids and letting her dark hair fall to her shoulders. She reached out and pulled a brush through Leia's dark hair. Leia held still and sat well for her mother, as she made sure her hair was thoroughly brushed and ready for bed tonight. Running her hands over Leia's head once more, she dropped a kiss to the back of her daughters head.

"Momma?" Leia asked, her gaze still looking at the flames.

"Yes my darling?" Breha asked, running her fingers through Leia's hair gently and delicately.

"Can I do my braids tomorrow?" she asked. Breha smiled down at her daughter. Always the overachiever. Most days Breha took it upon herself to help with her daughters hair, some days Bail assisted or on rare days one of the governesses would see to Leia's morning routine. Breha preferred to do it herself, even on the busy days, she enjoyed the time with her little girl.

"Have you been practicing?" Breha asked her.

"Yes momma," Leia nodded.

"You're such a big girl," Breha noted and Leia nodded.

"I am momma."

"Turn this way darling," Breha instructed, helping her daughter to turn around and face her. Her chubby cheeks were flushed from the fire near them, and Breha couldn't help but run her fingers over the flushed skin. Leia giggled and moved in closer to her mother. "Can I see what you've practiced?" Breha asked her and Leia nodded quickly. Her little fingers rose up and started twisting her hair in a simple braid along her face. Breha smiled as she watched her complete the small braid. It wasn't perfect, but so well done for a child of Leia's age. The Princess smiled to herself, leaning over and showing her mother how she had twisted her dark hair.

"Well done darling," Breha told her, kissing her forehead.

"Can I do it tomorrow?" Leia asked, excited at the idea.

"We'll see my dear." Leia offered her a frown and Breha laughed.

"We have a busy day tomorrow my darling," Breha explained.

"I can do it," The Princess insisted and Breha smiled.

"Alright, you can do your braids tomorrow, I'll be there if you need me," She reminded her.

Leia nodded and smiled up at her mother, reaching up her little fingers ghosted over her mothers cheek, a look flashing over her dark brown eyes. Breha watched her carefully, wondering what she was thinking.

"You're pretty Momma," Leia whispered.

"So are you my darling Princess," Breha whispered back, holding her face softly.

"Momma?" Leia questioned slowly.

"Yes Leia?"

"Why don't I look like you and Daddy?" Leia asked, her voice soft against the question.

Breha swallowed and stared down at her daughter. Leia looked up at her, waiting for the answer. Breha wondered what words to use to describe their situation. Leia was still young, but she was such a smart girl.

"Do you remember your bed time stories, about the day Daddy brought you home to me?" Breha asked her and Leia nodded her head. "You like that story?"

"I do Momma."

"Well that was the first day I got to meet you, that wonderful day when your father brought you home to me," Breha said softly, remembering that day perfectly. It would remain one of her favorite days for the rest of her life. "Babies come from Mommy's tummy's Leia," Breha said softly. Leia gently poked at Breha's stomach with a question across her face. The Queen sighed and continued. "However, our family is a little different my darling. You didn't come from my tummy, you were a gift from someone elses tummy," Breha explained slowly.

"Whose tummy momma?"

"I don't know my darling, someone kind and sweet I imagine," Breha added. _If there anything like you my darling_ , she thought to herself.

"I didn't come from your tummy?" Leia repeated and Breha nodded. "How come?"

"Momma's tummy…" Breha started before swallowing hard. "Doesn't work as well as other ladies."

"Oh! are you sick Momma?" Leia asked her eyes going wide with worry.

"No my darling, I'm alright," She promised her, kissing her forehead once more.

"I was a gift?"

"You were my beautiful Princess, you still are everyday," Breha assured her, holding her face close.

"She didn't want to keep me?" Leia asked, confused now.

"What darling?"

"The Lady…the tummy I came from? She didn't want to keeps me?" Leia asked, her big brown eyes full of question and a hint of fear. Breha stared down at her, her little girl had so many questions some days.

"I don't think she could darling, I'm sure she loved you very much," Breha told her. Ho _w could you not love this little girl, she's absolutely perfect,_ Breha's thoughts added. "I don't think she could keep you," Breha said guessing again. At least that was what she assumed, she didn't know the whole story and didn't know if she ever would. She'd asked her husband before and he had insisted it was better if she didn't know the details. While that hurt her at first, it always made her wonder if that was his way of protecting her, protecting their daughter. Their wasn't much of anything that she kept from Bail, and she assumed it was the same for him. So perhaps this was more serious then she had imagined. But she could refocus her mind, it didn't matter to her in the grand scheme of things. Leia was hers, Leia was their perfect little angel. And so after the first time of bringing it up, She didn't mention it again. Honestly it didn't matter where Leia had come from, she was her daughter and nothing would ever change how much Breha loved this little girl.

"Ok Momma," Leia mumbled.

"We wanted you very much Leia," Breha said. "You are a little gift to me my darling. I love you so much," She told her. With that Leia smiled and moved to snuggle closer to her mother.

"I love you too Momma," The young girl whispered. "Will you always be my Momma?" Leia asked her.

"I will always be your mother Leia, I'm not going anywhere." She told her, hugging her daughter close. No matter how much time passed, no matter what Leia did in life she would always be her mother. Breha let her mind drift forward and think to the future. She wondered what Leia would do in the coming years, or how she would grow. Her thoughts flickered over to the woman, the lady who had given birth to Leia. Would she come and find Leia one day? Bail's words had hinted that that would not be the case, but she couldn't help but wonder. It didn't matter, these moments and years with Leia would change nothing. She loved her and would never stop loving her. Breha held her tight, before she felt Leia start to squirm in her arms.

"Daddy!" Leia screamed, as she pulled away from her mothers arms and ran forward. Breha quickly turned around and found her husband walking into the room. She was surprised to see him, she hadn't expected him back so soon.

"Hello Princess," Bail said, leaning down and lifting his daughter up and into his arms.

"I missed you Daddy,"

"Oh I missed you too Leia," Bail said holding her close. He ran his hands up and down Leia's back as she rested her head against his shoulder and shut her eyes. Breha slowly stood up, allowing her dress to fall out and around her once more. She smiled towards her husband, loving the interactions between their daughter. Stepping forward, she moved closer to Bail's side. His free hand reached out for his wife.

"My love," Bail said to her softly, before taking hold of her hand and pulling her into his side. Breha closed her eyes and relaxed into his hug. She had missed him, she always missed him when he was away. Leia let out a yawn against her fathers shoulder and Bail smiled.

"Is it bed time little Princess?"

"Not yet daddy," Leia insisted.

"She missed you, we both did," Breha told him.

"As did I," Bail nodded, leaning over and kissing Breha's forehead. She lost herself in her husbands hold, her eyes drifted closed and she had to resist the urge to completely fall asleep against his shoulder. She heard Leia yawn, and slowly opened her eyes.

"It's time for sleep my darling," Breha told her, running her finger tips along Leia's cheek.

"No Momma," Leia tried to whine, but instead another yawn came out. Both parents chuckled.

"Your mother is right my dear," Bail said with a nod, slowly standing forward. Breha pulled back from his hold and immediately missed his touch.

"Shall we?" He asked looking to his wife and then to his half asleep daughter.

"Story daddy?" Leia asked, her eyes closed.

"I suppose we could do one," Bail agreed, looking back to his wife.

"She missed you," Breha repeated. "She's all ready for bed," She told him.

"Will you join us?" He asked.

"I'll leave her for her daddy time," Breha said with a soft smile. "I need to prepare for bed myself."

"I'll be in shortly," Bail told her, knowing that their daughter would pass out quickly tonight.

"I'll be waiting," she nodded. Breha watched as Bail carried their little girl out of the room. Her arms wrapped around her body, her mind drifting. _"Why don't I look like you and Daddy?"_ Her daughters words echoed in her mind. Her sweet innocent words, she only hoped she had explained it good enough for her young daughter. Leia had seemed to understand, but she wondered if a more in depth conversation would need to happen as she grew. Would she wonder about where she came from, or the woman that gave birth to her. She hadn't been lying, part of her deep down knew that the woman who had given birth to Leia had to be a good person. To create such an amazing child, she had to assume some of those traits were passed down. _Gods I hope you carry some piece of me as well Leia,_ her mind whispered. She wanted to leave her mark on her daughter, a good one of course. She wanted to make sure Leia always remembered how much she and Bail loved her, and wanted her.

Pulling her mind back to the present, she slowly moved down the hallway and to their bedroom. She could hear her husbands voice echoing from their daughters bedroom and she let herself smile. Walking the rest of the way to her bedroom, she moved to change into her night gown. She wished to be free of the large dress she wore, and into something much more comfortable and relaxed. The silk fabric slid over her body gently, and she shivered, moving to throw a robe over the top of her night gown. Listening carefully she could still hear Bail's voice, and she wondered if Leia had convinced him to read more then one story. Their daughter could be very convincing. Moving over to the near by basin, Breha quickly washed her face and sighed at the feel of her fresh and clean skin. Her hair was still braided, she would tend to it later. For now she walked forward and opened the doors to their private balcony. This view offered a different side of the mountains, then the one she had gazed upon earlier that evening. Breathing in the cool air, she tied the robe closer against her skin.

She felt his gaze on her before he touched her. His hand brushed up her spine, before wrapping around her middle and pulling her back against his chest. Bail hid his face against her shoulder, and her head tilted giving him plenty of room to rest against her neck.

"Is she asleep?"

"Passed out," Bail chuckled.

"Good, she needs the rest," Breha noted.

"Growing girl. However she didn't care for tonight story."

"No?"

"Insisted the Princess didn't need to find a Prince," He explained.

"Independent, our daughter."

"True, although something tells me she's not too far from the truth."

"I know what you mean, I don't see her marrying into any of the royal houses," Breha admitted honestly.

"At least we're on the same page my love," He whispered to her.

"I hadn't expected you back so soon. I thought you were on Coruscant at least another day?" She questioned. He squeezed her softly, before kissing her neck.

"You seem disappointed at my early arrival?"

"Never," She whispered, turning her head to look at him. Leaning over, he pressed their lips together. She swayed and slowly turned in his arms. His hold on her stayed rested against her waist, as her arms wrapped around his neck, pulling him closer to her. "I'm always pleased to have you home," She whispered against his lips, hoping he knew how much she meant it.

"I'm pleased to be home, your majesty."

Breha smiled, running her fingers over his jawline. Always feeling as if she should relearn his face whenever he returned to her. Even though she dreamed of him every night, it was nothing compared to having him here with her. Waking up and actually having him beside her, would always be better then sharing a morning com call.

"Breha," He whispered softly.

"What is it?" She asked, seeing the question in his eyes.

"I overheard Leia's question," He admitted.

"I wondered," She said softly, he'd surprised them earlier and she couldn't help but wonder how much he had heard. "We decided to never hide the adoption from her," She reminded him and he nodded.

"So we did," He agreed.

"Bail," She whispered. "Did her mother want her?" She asked quietly. He stared at her for a silent moment, before answering her.

"You're her mother," He told her.

"Bail…I know," She sighed. That's not what she had meant. "Did the woman that carried her want to keep her?" She asked. Leia's question running through her mind.

"Breha," Bail sighed.

"Only curious my love," She added. Bail looked down between them, his eyes holding some sort of worry as she tried to catch his gaze.

"Yes," He said with a nod, moving his eyes back up to hers. Breha stared at him, urging him to continue. "The choice was taken from her I'm afraid," He told her softly.

"Nothing could be done?" She questioned, feeling very sad for this woman. She had wanted her child, but the choice was taken from her? Breha knew how that felt, she didn't like to think of those losses, but in her heart she knew exactly how that felt.

"Nothing could be fixed it seems."

"Hmm," She hummed softly. "And that's when you stepped in?" She questioned. She understood Bail was trying to protect her from something, to protect Leia, but she couldn't help but slightly push for more answers.

"I simply stopped in to make sure no harm would ever come to Leia," He offered her and she nodded. "You've never pushed for her name, for who she was," He whispered, his hold on her waist tightening.

"You told me it was best if I didn't know?"

"It is…Do you wish to know?" He asked. He didn't like keeping secrets from his wife, especially of this level, but if she wished to know he would not deny her.

"No. She must have loved her, loved Leia. She couldn't help but love that child, I know that. I've promised to love and care for her now. I'll never stop. Nothing about where she comes from would change that," She explained to her husband and he nodded. A smile spread across his face, as he reached up and cupped her face softly. "I'll always love her."

"So will I," Bail agreed, his hands moving up to her braids now. "You haven't taken them out yet?"

"I thought you liked doing that?" She asked arching her brow, with an innocent smile.

"That I do," He nodded, leaning in and kissing her once more. "I love you Breha."

"I love you too," She told him. "Now how about these braids?" She asked with a small smirk, pulling him back inside and away from the balcony. He smiled and followed her, not wanting to let her go anytime soon.

THE END

 **Hope you enjoy! I have a special place in my heart for Bail & Breha. I may have to share other ideas I have with Leia and them =) **


End file.
